Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians part I
by ijedi
Summary: Merida meets her cousin Hiccup, the two share adventures, and fight against Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the Deranged. This is part 1 of Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians multi crossover, will be written concurrently with part 2 of this crossover.
1. Merida meets Hiccup

This is part 1 of my planned at least seven part multi crossover- Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians. I will write this concurrently with Frozen/Tangled part 2 of the crossover. This part will explore Hiccup and Merida's friendship. Hiccup/Astrid. Merida/not decided yet.

Chapter 1

Merida woke up in her room, ready to practice some archery. Ever since she rescued her mother from the bear curse, the two women mended their bond. The two, however, still has quite a few disagreements.

"Merida!" shouted Queen Elinor, as she called her firstborn.

"Coming!" spoke Merida as she quickly changed her clothes and exited her room.

The girl run down the stairs, ready to eat a large breakfast, and later to go outside. As she arrived in the dining hall, she saw both her parents at the table. The triplets, however, were nowhere to be seen.

"Hi mum," spoke the red headed girl as she sat at her chair.

"Merida, your mother and I had received some great news! Berk is finally a peaceful island!" spoke King Fergus, as the girl raised her eyebrow.

"We thought that it would be good for you to travel to visit our ally. From what I heard, you would like to be friends with Hiccup, the Chief's son. Legend says, he tamed a dragon," spoke the Queen.

"Mom!" Merida began to protest

"As a future Queen you have to know who your allies are, and maintain friendly relations with them."

"I would rather practice more archery," complained the girl.

"You can do it there. It has been years since I visited my brother, with their island constantly under dragon attacks. The dragons never allowed us to come even close to Berk. But since that is not an issue anymore, you should visit our extended relatives," spoke Fergus

"Berk? Wait, my cousin is a Viking?" asked surprised girl, as the two parents looked at each other.

"What? I thought you told her about my brother and his family!" spoke Fergus, defending himself.

Merida sighed; she knew that this time she could not do anything to persuade her parents for her no to go.

"Fine, but I am taking Angus with me," spoke Merida as she stood up from her seat, and went to pack up her belongings. She only took an extra dress that was not too long, and her bow. She then journeyed to the port and sailed with her trusted horse to Berk, waiving to her family.

"I wonder what Berk looks like," she thought as she looked at the vast amount of water that surrounded her.

On Berk, Hiccup just woke up and quickly exited his bed. As he looked around, he saw a familiar friendly black face of his dragon.

"O, hey Toothless, how was your night?" asked Hiccup as he yawned. The two exited the house, and the young dragon started running in a circle, and at times pointing at his tail.

"Lets ride!" Hiccup climbed on, and the two began flying in the air. The pair quickly ascended in the air before making a sharp dive. They kept flying for a few hours.

As the two descended, Hiccup noticed that his father stood next to the house. "Hello dad, is something wrong?" asked the boy

"I have some great news son! Trader Johan finally managed to bring the letter to our allies in DunBroch, and we received a positive reply!" spoke Chief Stoic with excitement.

"Dad?" asked puzzled Hiccup.

"Your cousin Merida should arrive soon here. I heard she has quite a temper," laughed Stoic as he left to do his Chiefly duties.

"Well Toothless, this might be fun. You never know, maybe my cousin is a nice girl," spoke Hiccup as the two flew to the Dragon Training Academy, where Hiccup found his friends already playing with their dragons.

"Good morning Hiccup," spoke Astrid, as she threw some chicken to Stormfly before approaching her friend. The other teens soon joined.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make," spoke Hiccup.

"Wait, let me guess, someone died?" spoke Tuffnut

"Was there dragon involved? And were there explosions?" spoke Ruffnut

"Guys, he is serious. What' s the matter Hiccup?" asked Astrid

"My cousin Merida will arrive soon. I never knew I even had other relatives, but I think it was due to our constant war with dragons," replied Hiccup, as he faced the other dragon riders.

"Hiccup, does she have her own dragon?" squealed Fishlegs, as he wondered whether other people tamed dragons.

"I don't think anyone besides us managed to train dragons. Fishlegs spoke a good point; we need to first hide our dragons, as our allies might not be aware that we no longer fight the dragons," spoke Hiccup to other teenagers.

The teens resumed their daily activities. They flew on their dragons, and also further explored the island.

A few days passed, and one morning Hiccup woke up after Toothless lightly jumped on him.

"Ouch, Toothless!" exclaimed Hiccup, as he saw his dragon jumping on wooden supports of the house.

"I hope you are awake and ready son, cause your cousin has finally arrived," spoke Stoic from the other room.

"Toothless, stay here, we don't want Merida to see you yet," spoke Hiccup as the cute dragon began walking after him.

"Toothless!" spoke Hiccup as the dragon laughed.

"Fine, come, but hide yourself," spoke Hiccup as the two exited the house. Hiccup soon joined his friends at the pier, where the teens saw a small ship approaching.

"Guys, I think the Outcasts are approaching Berk! Sound the alarm!" spoke Ruffnut as Astrid lightly hit the other girl.

"What?"

"This is not an Outcast ship," replied Astrid, as the six teens looked at the approaching ship.

The ship soon docked, and a teenage girl with wild red hair exited the ship, followed by a black horse. She carried a bow with arrows in her quiver.

"Hi, I am here to meet Chief Stoic the Vast," spoke Merida as she looked at the six teenagers.

"My dad is busy. Lets me introduce myself, my name is Hiccup, this is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut," spoke Hiccup as he introduced his friends.

"I am Merida of DunBroch, your cousin," replied the girl as she extended her arm and shook Hiccup's hand.

"So, welcome to Berk," began Hiccup as Merida's focus immediately shifted.

"Wait, is this a dragoon?" asked Merida as she saw Toothless, who began jumping on the cliff he was hiding before he run towards the girl.

A/N: this part will follow The Riders of Berk TV series, with Merida being one of the main characters. I am planning to have the finale, the "Cast Out" to have even more action than in the series.


	2. First Day on Berk

Chapter 2

"Merida, this is Toothless. Toothless, this is my cousin Merida," spoke Hiccup, as he introduced his dragon to his cousin.

The Nigh Fury approached the heir of DunBroch and licked her, before returning to his best friend.

"Eww!"

"Sorry, but that does not washout," spoke Hiccup

The girl ignored Hiccup, "Where can I practice archery? I have not practiced for days, since I had been stranded at sea," asked Merida.

"I, we train dragons, and don't practice weapons fighting much," began Hiccup

"Speak for yourself, I will show your cousin how real Vikings fight. Come, I will show why I won all the Twafest games in my life," spoke Snotlout

"This is going to be interesting," smirked Ruffnut

"Should I stop Snotlout? He is making a foul of our village," asked Astrid

"I don't think that would matter much to Merida, for some reason I don't think she would be that impressed with Snotlout," spoke Hiccup as the group walked to the Dragon Training Academy, where Snotlout put a barrel with a bullseye on top of two other barrels.

"Watch me, o beautiful maiden," spoke Snotlout, as he lifted an axe and threw it at the barrel, hitting the center.

"Not impressive," replied Merida as she lifted her bow and shot the bullseye with her arrow.

"Not impressive, huh? I can do better," spoke Snotlout as he turned around, with his back facing the barrel, and threw another axe, then another, both hitting the barrel at the center.

"Bet you could shoot with such accuracy," spoke Snotlout as Merida quickly shot five arrows, all hitting the center of the barrel. The first arrow hit the axe and went throw it, splitting it, before the arrow firmly established itself in the wooden surface.

"Well, it seems we have a draw today. You can continue later," spoke Hiccup as he tried to stop the escalating rivalry.

"You bet we will. This proves nothing Merida. I still have a dragon. Come Hookfang, let's fly," spoke Snotlout as his Monstrous Nightmare crawled to him, before the two rose in the air and flew out of the academy.

"Sorry for such a scene, but Snotlout likes to try to impress girls. He also is very competitive," spoke Hiccup.

"Don't worry, after fighting Mordru I am not afraid of some teenage boy," Merida smiled, " Now, can you show me where we can eat? I am starving,"

Hiccup saw that the twins disappeared with their dragon somewhere, while Fishlegs was drawing in the Book of Dragons.

"Fishlegs, are you coming?" asked Hiccup

"No, I want to finish this, please go on without me," replied Fishlegs as the three remaining teenagers left the arena.

"I see that you have a lot of freedom here. Do your parents make you study on how to be the new Chief? Do they make you choose to marry some girl?" asked Merida out of curiosity.

"Marry? Merida, I am sixteen, besides my father would never make me marry anyone. He would always approve my choice, however, when I later decide to marry," replied Hiccup. He smiled slightly, as he looked at Astrid. Merida noticed this, but did not comment.

The trio entered the Great Hall, where a few Vikings were eating. They sat at an empty table. "This is delicious," spoke the girl, as she took a chicken leg, and made a large bite.

After they finished their meal, a man approached the table. "Hello Merida, my name is Stoic the Vast," spoke the Chief as he greeted his niece.

"Hello Uncle Stoic, I like staying here," greeted him Merida politely, as Toothless run into the Great Hall, looking at the group.

"It's a dragon, run Merida," spoke Stoic

"Dad, she knows that we are not at war with them anymore," spoke Hiccup, as Merida smirked.

Later at night, the six Dragon Riders, as well as Merida, sat around a fire, telling various stories.

"So I once sat on Hookfang, and he set me up on fire!" spoke Snotlout, trying to impress Merida.

"So, how did you became friends with dragons?" asked Merida, as Toothless showed up again, and put his head next to the place where Hiccup sat.

"I met him after I accidentally damaged his tail. We became friends, and I made him a mechanical tail. Toothless showed me the location of the dragon that made the others attack our island. Toothless and I stopped the dragon's reign of terror, but I lost my leg in the process," spoke Hiccup, as he showed his metal leg to Merida.

"I bet that was an exciting adventure! I once had an adventure of my own," began Merida, as the others listened.

"My mother wanted to make me marry one of the sons of the three Lords, but I did not want to get married. I mean, I was not ready to marry anyone then! I am still not ready! Anyway, I found a witch, who told me that if I give a cake to my mom, I could change her. Well, she did change. Into a bear," spoke Merida

"Wait, a witch? I though magic is not real," spoke Hiccup

"And I thought that dragoons are only legends," spoke Merida

"So, I had to make sure my mother and I escaped the castle, and tried to find the witch, who left already. We spend a day in the woods. Later, we snuck into the castle again, as I realized how I could fix the spell. In the end, my mother saved me from a bear Mordru, and soon after turned back to a human," spoke Merida.

"What about the whole marriage thing?" Asked Hiccup

"I managed to convince the Lords that young people should be able to choose for themselves who they love and who they want to get together with," replied Merida, as Toothless lifted his head and looked at Hiccup. The dragon then stood up.

"You want to fly before bed?" Asked Hiccup, as he stood up.

Toothless then looked at Merida. " I think he wants you to ride him too," spoke Hiccup, as the two cousins climbed on the Night Fury, and flew into the night.

A/N: Next chapter will deal with first appearance of Alvin the Treacherous, and chronologically take place in Riders of Berk Season 1 Episode 6.


	3. Alvin the Treacherous

Chapter 3

Merida returned from a finishing trip late in the evening, only to notice that her new friends were sad. The dragons were missing.

"What happened, why are the dragons missing?" inquired Merida as she approached the group.

"Mildew framed our dragons, and he managed to get rid of all the evidence. The dragons are now on the Dragon Island," spoke Hiccup

"Is it the island where you battled the Red Death?" asked Merida

"Yeah, why?" asked Hiccup

"Just curious," replied the Princess

"What are going to do without our dragons? I already miss Meatlug," spoke Fislegs

"We will get our dragons back, I promise you that. But right now we have another problem. Mildew's actions caused for us to lose all out weapons, and now we are totally defenseless against any possible attack," spoke Hiccup

"Like that one?" asked Merida, pointing at the horizon

The group looked at the small object in the sea, and after a careful observation saw an incoming ship.

"That's strange, trader Johan never arrives here at night," spoke Snotlout

"That's because this is not trader Johan. This is an Outcast Ship!" spoke Astrid, as the ship came closer to the shore.

"We need to inform my father," spoke Hiccup as he ran towards his house, with his friends following him. When the group arrived, they noticed that Stoic was talking to Gobber.

"Dad, we have a problem. We spotted an Outcast Ship!" spoke Hiccup, as his father's face became even more serious.

"Alvin," spoke the Chief, "Gobber, tell the people that they need to hide in the forest. I will lead a group of warriors with me,"

"You will need this," spoke Merida as she took her sword and gave it to her Uncle.

"Thank you lass, this will help a bit. Kids, go and find a safe place to hide," ordered Stoic as he took the sword, and went to get a few warriors to defend the village.

"Now what?" asked Astrid, "We need to do something,"

"I agree, but we cannot do much without our dragons," replied Hiccup.

"Hey Snotlout, you told me you are good at hitting targets, right? Use this wisely. I expect you to return my weapon of choice in the same condition as I gave you," spoke Merida as she gave her bow and quiver to Snotlout, before escaping into the night.

"And to think that this cousin of yours is a brave warrior! Ha! She is even weaker than Hiccup! She ran like a girl," spoke Snotlout as Astrid hit him.

"We need to come up with a plan," spoke Astrid

"Fishlegs and Hiccup can bait this Alvin the Treacherous, while I will take care of him," spoke Snotlout proudly.

"I rather hide," spoke Fishlegs, as he too ran away from the group.

"Great, now we have two deserters. Scout the area, and meet here soon," ordered Snotlout, as Astrid punched his arm again.

"Will you quit it?"

"I will when you will stop being such a d" began Astrid

"Guys, stop. We cannot fight each other, we need to scout and defend the village," spoke Hiccup, as the group dispersed.

The group re assembled ten minutes later, when they found a scared Fishlegs, unable to talk. "What happened Fishlegs?" asked Hiccup.

"Alvin, he thought I was the Dragon Conqueror! He is searching for you, Hiccup!" spoke Fishlegs, as he shivered in fear.

The group saw Alvin walking nearby. "Hide here Hiccup, we will handle this. Get your father," spoke Astrid as the group minus Hiccup and Fishlegs left to check this Alvin the Treacherous.

"He does not look so tough, here, watch," spoke Snotlout, as he prepared his bow to fire at Alvin. As the large Viking turned and saw Snotlout, the boy froze and dropped the bow.

"Great warrior, huh?" asked Astrid, as she quickly shot an arrow at Alvin. The large Viking caught the arrow before approaching the four teenagers.

"Feisty, huh?" spoke Alvin as he grabbed Astrid, and held her in the air.

"We are not afraid of you! The reinforcements are on the way," spoke the girl

"Then why only one of you carries weapons? I think you are all defenseless. Better submit now, and let me conquer Berk!" spoke Alvin the Treacherous, as Hiccup exited his hiding place.

"Alvin the Treacherous, you want me! I am the Dragon Conqueror!" spoke Hiccup

Alvin, and then the rest of the Outcasts laughed at this. "I don't believe you boy. Little Hiccup could not be the mighty Dragon Conqueror," spoke the Viking.

"Then how to you explain that there are no dragons on Berk? That's because I conquered all of Berk's dragons, even a Night Fury! And if you don't believe me, let me prove it to you!" spoke Hiccup

"And how do you propose to prove that claim?" asked the Viking.

"Simple, take me to the Dragon Island," replied Hiccup

"It's true, Alvin, Hiccup is the Dragon Conqueror," concurred Astrid

"In that case, you are coming with me," spoke Alvin as he grabbed Hiccup. As the Outcasts sailed away from Berk, Stoic arrived on the shore with a group of Vikings.

"Where is Alvin?" asked the Chief

"They left to the Dragon Island,"

"Ready a ship. We are going after them," spoke Stoic as the teens joined him in the pursuit.

As Stoic's ship was swimming and chasing after the Outcast ship, Alvin was ready to see whether Hiccup told the truth. As the ship was approaching the Dragon Island, a black dragon flew in the sky.

"What is that?" asked Alvin, as Hiccup grinned.

The dragon appeared once more, now shooting a blast at the ship. The ship shook, and its crew flew at various places. Hiccup escaped Alvin, and run in the opposite direction.

"Noone can help you now!" spoke Alvin, as the Night Fury suddenly landed on the ship. Merida quickly jumped from the dragon's back and grabbed a sword. Hiccup used the confusion to climb on his dragon.

"By the way, we do not fight dragons, we ride them," spoke Hiccup as he sat confidently on Toothless's back

"You will pay for this, boy!" spoke Alvin as he charged ahead, but was blocked by Merida. The girl blocked two more attacks, before Alvin threw her overboard.

Hiccup and Toothless rose in the air, and dived. The Night Fury shot at the center of the ship with great accuracy. The shot followed by two more shots. This resulted in quick destruction of the Outcast ship.

Toothless dived, and as he flew over water, he grabbed Merida with his legs, before rising in the air, and flying away.

"Great job, you two," spoke Hiccup, as the two flew away. The two teenagers soon spotted Stoic's ship, and quickly landed on it.

"Dad, I know we went behind your back, but," spoke Hiccup

"Hiccup, what you did was reckless," began Stoic

"Dad, I only went to rescue Toothless, because I knew that together we could defeat Alvin. I did what I thought was best," replied the boy, as he looked at his father. Stoic smiled.

"Lets then get all out dragons back," spoke Stoic, as the other teens smiled.

Later, after everyone returned to Berk, Hiccup approached Merida and looked at her.

"Thank you for helping me get back to Toothless," spoke Hiccup

"What are the cousins for?" Smiled Merida, "Now, please tell me, what are your feelings about Astrid? Do you like her? Do I need to scare her?"

"Merida!"

"I am just teasing," smiled Merida.

A/N: next, Merida tries to get herself a dragon.


	4. Merida's Dragon

Chapter 4

Next day the seven teenagers gathered in the Academy. They were glad that the dragons were back on Berk, and that they could now protect their home. Mildew was annoyed at their return, but could not do anything, as the rest of the villagers sided with Hiccup and Stoic.

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Merida, as she yawned. The girl was still sleepy.

"I think you should get your own dragon, cousin," replied Hiccup as the red headed girl's attention suddenly focused on him.

"My own dragoon? Really? That's so exciting!" spoke Merida, as she then began looking at the dragons.

"I guess I will start. This is Toothless. He is a Night Fury. Night Furies are Strike Class dragons. These dragons are ones of the most maneuverable, and fastest dragons out there. Night Furies also have a very accurate shots, and their attacks are very destructive. Currently, Toothless is the only Night Fury we know of. We have not seen other Strike Class dragons in a long time, but the Skrill, and the Flightmare also belong here," spoke Hiccup as he petted Toothless's head.

Merida looked sad, as the girl understood that she could not choose a dragon from the strike class. Merida, however, quickly realized that she probably wanted to ride a dragon from different class.

"Alright, so this is Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder dragon. These beauties are quite smart and fast, almost as fast as the Night Furies," began Astrid as Hiccup and Toothless looked at her.

"Deadly Nadder is a Sharp Class dragon, able to produce spikes from its tail. The dragon is very agile, and can shoot its projectiles with high accuracy. Deadly Nadders also have very hot fire," spoke Astrid, as she looked at her dragon.

Merida liked the dragon but the Deadly Nadder reminded her of her mother, a graceful dragon, who could also be quite dangerous. The Princess liked the tail spike ability.

"This is Hookfang, the most powerful dragon out there. While not the fastest dragon, it can deal a lot of damage, as well as rescue beautiful shield maidens. You need to watch for their temper, as they often like to prank their rider. Monstrous Nightmares are hard to train, and only few can train such a mighty dragon," spoke Snotlout, as he showed Merida his dragon. The boy jumped and sat on his dragon, but Hookfang decided to prank his rider by setting himself on fire.

"Need water," cried Snotlout, as he sensed that Hookfang pranked him again,

"This is Meatlug, a Gronckle. These Boulder class dragons will be the best friend a person can have. While not very fast, Gronckles are very loyal. Unlike other dragons, Gronckles also feed on rocks, and can turn the rocks into lava, which can be used offensively. Come here girl," spoke Fishlegs, as his dragon ran towards him.

Meatlug licked Fishlegs, as the boy hugged the female Gronckle.

"A nice dragon," spoke Merida but then thought, "I do need a warrior mount"

The twins were last to present their dragon. "This is Barf and Belch, a Hideous Zippleback dragon," began Tuffnut

"Zippleback is very dangerous. Wait, why is he dangerous?" asked Ruffnut

"Explosions sis," spoke Tuffnut

"Oh, yeah, one head creates gas, the other ignites it," remembered Ruffnut as the two riders then told their dragon to show its ability.

"Guys!" Hiccup tried to warn the twins, but the dragon already released gas. The resulting explosion sent the seven teenagers everywhere.

"Hiccup, I need to talk to you, " spoke Stoic, as he arrived in the arena, only to find the seven teenagers lying everywhere.

"What happened here?" asked the Chief.

"Just Barf and Belch playing. Nothing major, dad," replied Hiccup, as he stood up.

"I will go to the forest, and think about the dragons," replied Merida, as she climbed on her horse, and rode to the forest. The last thing she heard was that her uncle asked Hiccup to help him choose a dragon.

The girl rode into the forest on her horse. The girl was happy, she really enjoyed the freedom the village of Berk offered. Noone told her how she had to eat, or what she should do. Hiccup, who was technically a Prince, never had to do anything she had to in her own kingdom.

The girl rode deeper into the forest, looking at its inhabitants. "A tiny dragon, cannot ride. A baby Nightmare, too small. Gronckle, sorry Fishlegs," thought Merida as she passed a few dragons on her way.

Eventually the Princess arrived in small grassland, where she saw three tiny red dragons, which slightly resembled Hookfang, although their anatomy was different.

"If only one of these were larger," thought Merida as the three baby dragons spotted the girl, and ran at her.

"Hello here," spoke Merida as she saw that the three dragons began playing with each other. The three little pranksters reminded her of her own little brothers.

Suddenly, Merida saw that a group of wild boars began to circle around the baby dragons. Merida prepared her bow, and tried to defend the babies, but then saw that a larger dragon of the same species arrived on the scene. The dragon was also red, and in terms of its size was slightly larger than Hookfang.

The dragon began shooting fire at different locations, but noticed that it could not defend the three little dragons on its own. "Let me help," spoke Merida as she prepared her bow, and began shooting at the boars. The dragon looked at the girl, and as Merida released her arrows, the large dragon ignited the wooden projectiles.

After a few minutes of fire missiles, the boars screamed, and quickly ran away from the small dragons. As the boars left, the large dragon flew closer to Merida and put its head next to Merida.

The girl's adventures were not yet over, as another dragon arrived on the scene. This dragon was even larger than the one Merida fought with. The dragon was also the same species as the four other dragons. As the huge red dragon landed on the grass, the three baby dragons ran quickly towards the dragon. When Angus saw the dragon, the horse quickly ran and hid in the trees.

"You must be their mother," spoke Merida as she looked at the huge dragon that roared at Merida. The other large dragon then flew closer to the new arrival, and roared at the huge dragon. The new dragon then looked at Merida, and then quickly rose in the air, holding three baby dragons on its back. The other dragon remained.

"Those were your younger siblings," realized Merida as she remembered how Hiccup first met Toothless, and extended her arm towards the large red dragon. The dragon first looked at the girl with confusion, before leaning closer and putting its face on the girl's arm.

"I will call you Arrow," spoke Merida as she climbed on the dragon, and the two flew in the air, where Merida practiced riding her own dragon.

The pair returned in the evening.

"Merida, where have you been?" asked Hiccup

"Who is that?" asked Fishlegs, looking scared.

"This is my new dragon. I helped to defend her siblings from wild boars, and then their mother, who is much larger, took the babies away. Guys, meet Arrow," spoke Merida

"Is this a Timberjack?" asked Astrid

"I don't think so, Timberjacks are not that big," spoke Fishlegs.

"Well, my dragon can spin at fast speed, and leave a burn mark on the ground," spoke Merida

"A Typhomerang!" spoke Ruffnut as the others looked at her

"What?"

"I think this actually suits your dragon," spoke Hiccup.

The two cousins then shared the stories of what they did during that day. Merida was amused at the story how her uncle got his own dragon.

A/N: Next chapter will take place chronologically in Heather Report. And if you guessed, Arrow is Torch's older sister.


	5. Heather, part 1

Chapter 5

A few days passed. Merida got even more comfortable at spending time in Berk, where she even had a dragon called Arrow. The young Princess was sleeping peacefully, as her roommate suddenly grabbed her arm, and shook it.

"I wanna sleep, go away Astrid," spoke Merida as she was dreaming of times when she pranked the royal staff with her brothers' help.

"It cannot wait, all the Dragon Riders are needed, as apparently Snotlout found something," spoke Astrid as she grabbed the bed sheets and took them off.

"Alright, I am awake!" spoke Merida with some anger in her voice, as she sat on her bed, and soon exited the building.

The two teens soon arrived to the Dragon Academy, where the other riders were waiting for them. "Good morning Merida," greeted her Hiccup.

"I hope this is very important, I was having nice dreams," protested Merida

"Oh, you bet it would be important, after all, it was I who found out this. Get to the dragons, and follow me," spoke Snotlout, as he climbed on his Monstrous Nightmare, as rose in the air, with other teens following him.

The group had a short trip. They flew to the coast, where Snotlout pointed at a shipwrecked boat, which was stranded on the coast. As the group arrived, their dragons descended, and then landed on the beach.

"Are you messing with our minds?" asked Tuffnut, as he looked suspiciously at Snotlout, who just smirked.

As the seven teens slowly approached the boat, Hiccup saw an entrance and climbed inside, only to find a girl lying on the sand. The girl had long black hair.

"Are you alright?" asked Hiccup as he looked at the girl. The stranger slowly sat on her knees and then looked at Hiccup.

"I am fine, but we were attacked by the pirates, and I lost my parents. Where am I'?" asked the girl, as she looked at Hiccup with her green eyes.

"This is Berk, and my name is Hiccup," spoke the boy, as he extended his arm to her.

"Heather," the girl spoke as she took his hand and the two finally climbed out of the boat.

"This is Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and my cousin Merida," spoke Hiccup as he introduced Heather to his friends. Just as he did this, Toothless curiously approached the dragon riders.

"A dragon!" exclaimed Heather, as he hid behind Hiccup

"Yes, this is a mighty beast. Legends say it loves to chew on its victims flesh," began Merida

"Merida!" spoke Hiccup as he first looked at his cousin, and then at the new girl, who was shivering.

"Don't worry, the dragons don't do that, they are peaceful. This is Toothless, and he seems to like you," spoke Hiccup, as the black dragon licked Heather.

"He looks so fierce yet so kind," spoke Heather as she petted the dragon, who smiled.

"Alright guys, we need to return to village as my dad might get worried," spoke Hiccup as everyone sat on their dragons, and flew to the village. Heather climbed on Toothless, and sat behind Hiccup.

As the black dragon, its rider, and its passenger flew in front of everyone, Merida's dragon flew closer to Stormfly.

"You don't seem to like this new girl," spoke Merida

"Of course I don't. She looks suspicious. She is a stranger on the island, and I don't know anything about her," replied Astrid quickly

"Well, I am stranger on the island too, but you are not suspicious of me," spoke the Princess

"You are different. You are Hiccup's cousin. This girl. I don't know, I just have a feeling she is not trustworthy," replied Astrid as she flew away

"Someone is jealous," realized Merida as she rode her dragon back to the village.

The rest of the day followed the dragon riders routine schedule, with exception that at different times Heather asked each of the riders about what their dragons could do.

"So this is a Typhomerang, correct?" asked Heather, as she looked on Merida's dragon.

"That is correct. This is Arrow. I found her when she protected her three younger siblings, before their mother arrived. Typhomerang dragons can grow to be very large dragons. When they fly, they can use their wings to create powerful winds. Their fire is very powerful," spoke Merida as she hugged her dragon.

"You have an amazing dragon, I wish I had one," spoke Heather

"You will find a dragon that will be perfect for you," reassured her Merida as she sat on Arrow and flew into the sky.

After Merida returned to the village, she saw that Astrid angrily stood alone, with her dragon missing. Merida quickly landed, and ran towards her friend.

"What happened?" inquired Merida

"Heather! That traitorous witch! She stole both Stormfly and the Book of Dragons!" cried in anger Astrid, as the two girls quickly climbed on Arrow and took off.

"Um, Hiccup? Why is Stormfly missing? And why did Astrid and Merida flew on Arrow?" asked Fishlegs.

"Guys, climb on your dragons, we are going to follow them," spoke Hiccup as the other teens were soon flying after the two girls.

As the dragons caught up with Arrow, they saw Heather flying quickly away. However, Stormfly was flying slower than usual.

"She wont get away on my dragon!" spoke Astrid as she jumped on Toothless

"Can you get me to Stormfly? I will do the rest," asked Astrid.

"Don't worry, while you can normally give me a challenge, I can catch up with Heather," spoke Hiccup, as Toothless suddenly started to gain speed.

As the Toothless and Stormfly flew very close to each other, Astrid jumped again and landed on her dragon.

"You! Give me my dragon back!" spoke Astrid as she grabbed Heather. As the two girls thought, Heather lost her hold over the book, and the book fell.

Before anyone could get the book, arrows appeared from the island. "We have to go. We will need to regroup and get the Book of Dragons some other time," spoke Hiccup as the group flew away.

On the shores of the Outcast Island, Alvin the Treacherous lifted the book and smiled. "Well done Heather, you did just as I ordered you. Now, I, Alvin the Treacherous have the means to get me own dragon," laughed Alvin, as Savage, his second in command, laughed with him.

A/N: Next chapter: the group gets the Book of the Dragons back.


	6. Heather, part 2

Chapter 6

"So we have a problem. We need to get back our book of dragons," spoke Hiccup as he faced the other Dragon Riders

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Tuffnut, as everyone understood that the boy spoke of Heather.

"We will deal with Heather later. Now we need to get back the book," spoke Hiccup, as Astrid looked at them, and suddenly run off from the group.

"What's up with her?" asked Ruffnut

Hiccup did not know what to answer. The Chief's son thought for a minute. "We need to come up with some plan on how we will get to the Outcast Island. We need to rely on stealth. When the book will be in our hands, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut will use their dragon power to counter attack, so that the rest would escape, and then you could regroup with us," spoke the boy.

"We will get to destroy their Island? Awesome," spoke Tuffnut

"Make sure your dragons are well fed. We have a battle ahead of us," spoke Hiccup as the rest of the group left, excluding his cousin.

"Merida?" asked Hiccup.

"Do you think this Alvin could use the book properly? He might have already trained many dragons, and his forces might strike soon. Should I perhaps ask my father of assistance?" asked Merida

Hiccup paused. "No, this is a simple stealth mission, where we go to the Outcast Island, get the book back, use the dragon's fire to cover our rear, and escape. We have no need for a large-scale operation. It's not like a whole armada of blood thirsty Vikings would attack Berk any time soon," spoke Hiccup

"You are right, I think. It's just I am not used to fight any human foes; my enemy was a demonic bear. This is different," replied Merida

The Princess hugged her cousin and the two teens left the arena. An hour passed, and the group met at the beach, near the place where they found the shipwrecked boat.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Merida, as she knew that Hiccup and Astrid talked about something earlier, but she did not hear, as she was eating.

Suddenly, a girl with black hair appeared on the beach, which caused an unsurprising reaction, especially from the tweens.

"Heather! Get her," spoke Ruffnut and Tuffnut, as they immediately ran at the newcomer, and jumped on her. The three teens fell on the ground.

"Get of me, you two idiots," spoke the girl, as she hit the twins, before standing up.

"I don't recall Heather be so strong," spoke Tuffnut

"Me neither. My arm hurts," concurred Ruffnut

"Guys? This is not Heather," spoke Hiccup, as the two twins looked at the girl closer.

"She surely looks like her," spoke Tuffnut

"Astrid?" realized Merida, as he looked closer at the girl

"Yes. Hiccup and I came up with the plan for me to infiltrate the Outcast Island under pretense that I am Heather. I would find the book, grab it, and then you all would arrive and help me," spoke Astrid.

"Good luck Astrid," spoke Hiccup, as Astrid climbed on a small boat, and took off.

The group dispersed again. While the twins were causing pranks to random unfortunate villagers, Snotlout took off and flew with Hookfang in the air, and Fishlegs went to make some notes on dragons, and Hiccup went to see Toothless, Merida journeyed to visit their prisoner.

"What do you want?" asked Heather, as she spoke from the cell.

"Why? Why did you lie to us all?" asked Merida

"Please understand that I did not have a choice. I know I lied to you, and I also lied partly about my backstory. But I could not just tell you the whole truth. You would not believe me, if I told you the real reason I had to come to Berk,"

"We are not going anywhere, at least you are not, so we have time. I am listening," spoke Merida as she took an arrow from her quiver, and held it in her arm.

"The truth is that my parents are being held by the Outcasts. Well, sort of. My mother is. Alvin the Treacherous made me go to Berk and win your trust. He threatened the safety of my mother, and I just had to do it," spoke Heather.

"You could have told us that! We would have come up with some plan!"

"No you would not," countered Heather

"And why not?"

"Because Alvin the Treacherous is my father," spoke Heather, as Merida looked at her in shock.

"You are lying," spoke Merida as she took her bow with her other arm, and pointed it at the prisoner.

"No I am not. Look in my eyes. Am I lying now? Sorry you don't believe me, but trust me; sometimes parents have very difficult relationships with their children. And Alvin threatened my mother! I had to do something, at least try!" spoke Heather as Merida remembered of her own recent troubles at home. She then looked back at Heather, who seemed to drop her mask. The girl began crying.

"I believe you," spoke Merida as she shot an arrow, just as Heather closed her eyes in horror.

When the other girl opened her eyes, she saw that the arrow hit the lock, and the door had opened.

"You seriously thought I would shoot you?" laughed Merida as Heather looked uncomfortable.

"Um,"

"Don't finish that. You still need to help me get the book, and then we rescue your mother," spoke Merida, as the two teens ran from the Academy, only to see that the others left.

"Hi Merida, Hiccup told me to tell you that they had to leave, as they could not find you," spoke a Viking as he looked at Merida

"Thank you Bucket," spoke Merida, as the two girls went to find the remaining dragons. While Merida rode her dragon, Heather rode Stormfly.

When the two girls arrived to the Outcast Island, they saw that the group was captured.

"Help them, I will help Hiccup," spoke Merida, as the two dragon riders began sending fire at the Outcast defenses. They quickly rescued the other teens, and soon everyone rose on their dragons in the air.

"You wont escape me that easily," spoke Alvin, as he fired one of his catapults. The flaming rock passed Stormfly; Astrid lost balance, and fell on the rocks, soon to be captured by Alvin. The large Viking grabbed the girl, and ran to the cliff.

Hiccup flew on his dragon, passing the other Outcasts, whom the dragon easily threw on the ground.

"Surrender Hiccup, or else. Well, you can guess what would happen to your friend," spoke Alvin, as he held Astrid above the tall cliff.

"Don't do it, or it will be the last thing you would ever do, before my arrow would hit you," spoke Merida, as she prepared her bow and arrow, while seating on her dragon

"Alvin, don't," spoke Heather, as she too, landed on the cliff.

"Who would have thought that I would see you three on the same day," laughed Alvin, as he then looked at Merida.

"You are Fergus's child, aren't you? Does that make me kind of your Uncle?"

"Lies," spoke Merida as Astrid saw something and quickly grabbed the book, before hitting Alvin in the stomach, and jumping from the cliff.

The girl survived, as the rest of the group soon saw that she rose in the air. She rode a Monstrous Nightmare, which looked very friendly. The other dragon riders immediately rose in the air, and took off, flying back to Berk.

A/N: the group meets Dagur next chapter.


	7. Dagur's visit

Chapter 7

Next day, while the rest of the Dragon Riders flew in the air, Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, as well as Heather sat in the Great Hall. Stoic, Gobber, and Heather's mother also sat next to them.

"I am so sorry that I lied to you all," spoke Heather, looking at Stoic and Gobber, "but I had no choice, I,"

"You already explained why you did that. Next time, just tell us everything, and we will help you," spoke Hiccup, as the other dragon riders nodded.

"I will," spoke Heather

"Do you know anything about Alvin's claim that he is related to me somehow?" asked Merida with curiosity,

"I did not know I had any relatives beside my parents. Is it true, Chief Stoic?" asked the girl.

Stoic sighed. "I hate bringing Alvin into any civil conversation. I am truly sorry for you for having him as your father. But, yes, despite all the treacherous things he had done in his life, he told the truth. You see, despite Alvin being our worst enemy, well after Drago Bludvist, but he disappeared and has never seen since that night, Alvin has an older sister," spoke Stoic

The teens listened.

"Alvin was my best friend, until. Nevermind, this does not matter. Anyway, Alvin had a sister, who I met when we were teenagers. She was your mother, Hiccup," spoke Stoic as the teenagers looked at him in surprise.

"That means that we are all cousins!" Spoke Merida as she grabbed Hiccup and Heather, and hugged them with her arms. Astrid looked away; she did not find the other girl's antiques funny.

"Chief Stoic, it is important that you hear this," spoke one Viking as he approached the table.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Stoic.

"The Berserker Tribe is here, and they want to sign that treaty," spoke Mulch.

"Thank you Mulch. Son, we have a situation. Do you remember the Berserker Tribe? They will arrive shortly. This means we need to hide all of our dragons," spoke Stoic, as the four teens stood up from the table and left.

"Alright, you heard my dad, we need to hide the dragons. We need to first find others," spoke Hiccup as he arrived in the arena, only to find out that Tuffnut and Ruffnut were fighting, before they split, and went opposite directions.

"Guys?" asked Hiccup

"They are mad at each other," informed him Fishlegs

"We need to hide our dragons, as the Berserkers will soon arrive on Berk," spoke Hiccup, as Fishlegs looked at him with a worried face.

"Dagur will be here!"

"My thoughts exactly. We need to keep peace between our tribes, and as such we need to hide our dragons. They don't know that we have dragons, and we need to keep it that way," spoke Hiccup

"But we just taught our dragons non verbal tricks," complained Fishlegs, before going to Meatlug quickly. The boy realized that he did not want to see Dagur angry.

When the group hid the dragons, Hiccup went with his father to greet Chief Oswald the Agreeable. When the main ship docked, a tall Viking jumped on the wooden platform.

"Introducing the Chief of the Berserker Tribe, the Mighty, Dangerous," began the man

"Oswald the Agreeable?" asked Gobber in surprise

"Dagur the Deranged," announced the man

"Oh, no," spoke Hiccup as an older teenager, who was about eighteen years old stepped out of the ship, only to throw a small dagger, and hitting a wooden plank right above Hiccup's head.

The two Chiefs greeted each other, and then went to talk about the terms of the treaty. "I don't remember seen you here before," spoke Dagur to the two girls.

"My parents moved here a recently," spoke Heather

"And I was shipwrecked on Berk a week ago. Chief Stoic took me in," spoke Merida, as Heather glared at the girl, who unknowingly to Dagur grinned when looking back to Merida.

"At least neither of you are Scots. I hate their kingdoms, DunBroch in particular. Can you imagine that their King was afraid of some bar? If I ever seen that bear, I would have stabbed it in the heart, and then brought it as trophy," spoke Dagur, as he then continued to follow Stoic. Fortunately, he ignored the teens.

"This, this Dagur!" exclaimed Merida as she took out her arrow

"Don't, we don't want to enter a war with the Berserker Tribe. I am sure my father could get the treaty signed, and Dagur would be off to his own island," spoke Hiccup.

"I still don't like him. One day, and I don't care what you say, one day I will send an arrow through him," spoke Merida as the group returned to the village, only to find that the twins were fighting again.

"Hiccup, we might have a small problem," spoke Fishlegs, but before anyone could do anything, Dagur noticed it too.

"A dragon! And I thought there were no dragons on Berk. Come Stoic, we will take down this dragon, and then sign the treaty with its blood," spoke Dagur as Stoic sighed. The two Chiefs took a few of their men, and ran after the dragon.

"We need to save Barf and Belch," spoke Hiccup as he approached the twins.

"Guys, we have a problem," began Hiccup but the twins ignored him.

"You two idiots! If you don't work together, your dragon will be Dagur's trophy on the wall," spoke Merida. That got their attention.

"Trophy? No, don't take my dragon away from me," protested Tuffnut

"I miss him already," spoke Ruffnut

"We still can save him. I think I know what my father planned. Prepare to tell your dragons the tricks they learned today," spoke Hiccup.

Hiccup's words proved correct, as the two Chiefs soon brought a captured dragon to the Arena, where Dagur intended to finish him off.

However, just as Dagur prepared to kill Barf and Belch, other dragons flew on the Arena, and began fighting the Berserkers. "Run, Dagur, the dragons are invading," cried Hiccup, as he ran towards Dagur, acting as if he was trying to save him from the dragons.

"Don't worry Hiccup, I will kill this dragon," spoke Dagur, and lifted his sword, only for it to be blasted by a Night Fury's attack.

"They are real! I knew it!" exclaimed Dagur

"Dagur, go save yourself," spoke Hiccup, as he looked at Toothless, who jumped on his rider, and pretended to attack him.

"Retreat," cried Dagur, as he ran away from the arena with his men.

"What about the treaty?" asked Gobber, holding the parchment

"Tell Stoic, that I consider it signed," spoke Dagur, as he ran away from the Arena very quickly. Soon, all the Berserker boats disappeared from sight.

Later in the evening, Hiccup smiled when the twins extended their arms, and shook their hands. He liked when his group were friends with the others.

A/N: I decided to give Heather a different background. Next chapter: the group hears about a Night Fury island.


	8. Other Night Furies?

Chapter 8

Merida sat in the Great Hall, thinking. It was dark, and the heir apparent to the throne recollected her recent adventures. She smiled, when she remembered how her cousin made a foul of Dagur the Deranged.

As she was drinking, she heard some footsteps. The girl stood up silently, and walked very lightly on the ground, trying not to make a noise. As she peaked through the door, she saw Hiccup walking away from his house; Toothless was with him.

"Common, bud, its time we find your family," spoke Hiccup as he climbed on his dragon, and the two flew in the sky.

"So this is what its all about!" realized Merida, as she recalled their most recent adventure, where they learned that there was an island with other Night Furies.

The Princess, however, wanted to check whether her suspicions were correct. After Hiccup left, she ran towards Hiccup's house and then quietly passed her Uncle, who was sleeping.

Merida entered Hiccup's room, and looked at the table. She looked at the various papers, and after a few minutes of searching, she found what she was looking for: the map to the Nigh Fury Island.

"Nigh Furies are hostile towards other dragons," read Merida.

Merida then quickly exited the house and walked towards her dragon, which was still awake. As Merida put her hand on Arrow and prepared to climb on her Typhomerang, a person saw her.

"Heather!" spoke Merida

"Where are you going? Chief Stoic the Vast does not allow us to fly at this hour," spoke the girl

"Well, Hiccup is gone, and I sense a trap. But I don't have time, I have to go," spoke Merida as he climbed on her dragon.

"Hiccup is gone? Is it because he wants to find other Nigh Furies?" asked Heather, to which Merida nodded.

"I am coming with you,"

"No, you are not. And I don't want someone to slow me down,"

"I can help,"

"Fine," agreed Merida, "But you will do as I say,"

Heather then climbed on Arrow, and the dragon rose in the air, flying after Hiccup. They knew that it would be very hard to catch up with a Night Fury, but if Toothless already landed on the island, they would eventually find Hiccup.

"Sorry about our first meeting. I guess I should have told you all the truth," spoke Heather.

"I have already forgiven you, Heather. I know you did not mean to hurt us,"

"I know. I will help you fight Alvin, but it is hard for me," spoke Heather as she looked at the vast ocean.

The two girls flew in silence for a few hours before approaching a small island. They quietly descended on one cliff. "Please wait here, Arrow," spoke Merida, as the dragon landed.

The two girls walked around, trying to find where Hiccup was.

"Is it just me, or there are no Night Furies here?" asked Heather, as she looked around.

"I don't see any. Even Toothless is not here, it seems," agreed Merida, as she took her bow and one arrow, ready to shoot.

"Stoic would be angry with us, right?" asked Heather, "If you want, we could return, and continue the search tomorrow," spoke Heather.

"Our Uncle can lecture us all he wants, but in the current situation, I don't care. I sense that Hiccup fell in the trap," spoke Merida as the girls continued to search the island.

"This is very strange, there are no dragons on this island,"

"I can see that," spoke Merida

The two girls decided to get some food. Heather brought some wooden sticks, while Merida used her bow and arrows to catch some fish. The two then cooked the fish above the fire.

"You are so good at archery," spoke Heather

"Well, I did practice it from early age," replied Merida

"While I was little, I used to run away from other Outcasts, who often tries to hurt me. I learned very quickly how to evade your opponents," shared Heather some information about her past.

Arrow quickly flew towards the two girls and threw both of them on the ground. With one wing the dragon put of the fire.

"Bad dragon, bad!" spoke Merida as the Typhomerang put its head under the two girls and threw them on her back. The dragon then rose in the air and flew towards one part of the island.

"I guess Arrow found something," spoke Heather, as Arrow flew for a few minutes before landing next to some dark object.

"Careful Arrow," spoke Merida as her dragon ignored the girl, and used its head to push the dark object. The object fell, revealing a statute of a dragon, which was about Toothless's size.

"I knew it! It's a trap," spoke Merida as the two girls then looked around.

"I found this flag. Wait, I know where Hiccup is," spoke Heather as she revealed the flag.

"Outcast Island," spoke Merida as the two girls then climbed back on Arrow, and flew to their enemy territory.

The three arrived to the Outcast Island shortly. The dragon descended on some cliff, far away from the Outcast camp. After the two girls jumped on the rocks, Merida put the flag into her dragon's mouth.

"Bring this to my Uncle, as soon as you can. Go!" spoke Merida as the dragon first put its face next to Merida and then rose up, quickly flying away.

"Now we need to find Hiccup and Toothless, and get out from here. I just don't know how we will get to the main camp without being seen" spoke Merida

"Don't worry, I have explored all these passages in these rocks over the years. I know where we shall go," grinned Heather, as the two girls hears some noises.

The jumped behind a rock, right before an Outcast warrior passed on the pathway. "He there," spoke Heather, as she revealed her from the hideout.

"You! Alvin knew you would return," spoke the man as he took out his sword and tried to scare Heather. The girl however dodged the attack, ducked, and slipped under the man's legs, quickly grabbing two daggers the Outcast had.

"You are not going anywhere," spoke Merida, as she also stood up, and prepared her bow. She shot at the Outcast warrior; the arrow slightly touched his cheek, before flying away.

"Run," spoke Merida, as the warrior run. Heather put her leg in front of the man, and he fell.

"He is unconscious. Good. Now, lets find our cousin, and quickly get out from here," spoke Merida as she picked up her arrow and put it back into her quiver. Heather looked at her new weapons, and put them on her belt.

"Let's do it," spoke Heather with newly found confidence. She did not care that much about her Uncle's disapproval. She too realized that saving Hiccup was their priority now.

A/N: Next chapter will focus more on Hiccup.


	9. Escape from Outcast Island

Chapter 9

Hiccup woke up in his cell. The boy slowly opened his eyes, before quickly standing up, and looking where he ended up.

He was in a dark dungeon, where only few torches showed what was going on. "Alvin. He tricked us!" thought Hiccup as he remembered the last day.

"Hello Hiccup, I see you are finally awake," spoke the large Viking, as he approached Hiccup's cell.

"What do you want Alvin? I wont help you. You should know that the rest of my friends will soon rescue me," spoke Hiccup

"I am sure they will. In fact, I already know that your cousins are here on the island. But don't worry; I wont hurt them when I capture those two girls. Much. I will just make them suffer like he does," spoke Alvin as he pointed out at another cell, where Toothless was chained to a wall. The Night Fury could not move. Toothless looked at his rider for a few seconds, before looking on the floor.

"Don't hurt Toothless, or my friends," spoke Hiccup

"Of course I wont. Just teach me how to train the dragons, and I will let you all go," spoke Alvin, before his right hand man pushed another Viking into the room.

"Say hello to your new cellmate," spoke Alvin, as he grabbed Mildew and threw him in the cell adjacent to the one Hiccup was located.

"Thank you for your help, old man. I will repay your debt to me by providing you with last meal before your execution. Tonight you shall have sheep meet," spoke Alvin as he left the room, grabbing Fungus, Mildew's sheep.

"No, Fungus, don't take him away!" cried Mildew, as he looked distraught.

Hours passed. Hiccup looked at Toothless, who refused all water that the guards brought to him. The boy was worried; he did not want his dragon to starve.

"We need to make a plan to escape. I need your help, Mildew. Help us get out from here," spoke Hiccup to Mildew.

The old man looked at Hiccup. "What do you have in mind?" asked Mildew

As the two Vikings discussed their escape plan, the two girls soon arrived to the Outcast Arena. "What do we do now? We don't know where Hiccup is held!" spoke Merida, as a few Outcast warriors suddenly surrounded the two girls.

Merida immediately retrieved her bow and arrows, and prepared to fire at the enemies. Heather prepared her twin daggers, and lowered her body closer to the ground, ready to jump.

"Get them!" cried one of the Outcasts, as they charged at the two friends.

Meanwhile, while Hiccup's cousins were fighting the outcasts, Hiccup and Mildew finally managed to escape their cell. They exited the dungeon, only to find themselves at a field filled with wild dragons.

"No, wild dragons! We are doomed!" cried Mildew in horror

"Don't worry Mildew, we just need to pass through them. They wont attack us unless threatened," spoke Hiccup as the two started slowly walking through the field. The dragons looked at them with suspicion, but did not move.

As the two people almost exited the field, a wild Nadder suddenly opened its wings, and looked at them.

"Extend your arm, Mildew, and show the dragon that you mean it no harm," spoke Hiccup as he took Mildew's hand.

The dragon looked at the old Viking and soon put its head next to Mildew's hand. "What are you doing?" spoke Mildew, as Hiccup first pushed him on the dragon, then climbed on top of it himself.

As the wild dragon rose in the sky, Merida and Heather stood on the rocks, while surrounded by the laying bodies of their opponents. "We should do this again," spoke Merida excitedly, as Heather lightly glared at her.

The two girls heard a roar, and as they turned, they saw the Night Fury.

"Toothless!" exclaimed the two girls, as they ran towards the dragon.

As the three reunited, they saw that a large bolder crashed into the dragon that Hiccup and Mildew rode. The dragon fell from the sky, and landed close to the girls, and Toothless.

"Get them all," spoke Alvin, as his men began to surround the group. The three cousins quickly reunited.

"Toothless," spoke Hiccup as he hugged his dragon's head, before looking first at his cousins, and then at the approaching enemy.

"What is he doing here?" inquired Merida

"Long story, but we need to escape the island," spoke Hiccup, as a group of twenty Outcasts began to surround the villagers of Berk.

"Surrender while you can, and you wont suffer for long," spoke Alvin

"Father, please, let us go," tried to reason with him Heather. The Outcast Chief ignored her.

Suddenly an explosion occurred next to the group. A green Zippleback released more gas before creating another explosion.

"Look at us, we are the agents of chaos," shouted the twins, as they kept gassing and then exploding the landscape of the island.

While the Monstrous Nightmare provided firepower, and Gronckle artillery, Hiccup saw that just as one Outcast warrior grabbed him, Astrid jumped from her Nadder dragon, and with her right leg kicked the Outcast.

"Hi Astrid, Hi Astrid, " began Hiccup, trying to apologize to his friend for not informing her about his plan.

"Don't scare me like that!" cried Astrid as she then jumped. Her left fist collided with another Outcast. The man cried of pain.

Heather smirked. She ducked, and avoided an attack before jumping in the air, and with lightning speed disarming an enemy warrior. She defeated a few enemies, before one of the Outcasts managed to hit her in the stomach. The raven-haired girl gasped for air, as she fell on the rock.

Astrid kept punching her opponents. While she was more resilient to the attacks, and did not need a lot of time to recover from punches, even she soon got overwhelmed.

Merida kept shooting at her enemies, disarming them. Once, she saw that one of the Outcasts prepared his crossbow to shoot them.

"Oh no, you wont," spoke Merida, as she released an arrow, which flew and soon pierced through the man's arm, causing him to drop his weapon. Just as the girl was ready to celebrate her victory, another Outcast warrior used a club to hit her. Merida fell.

"Surrender, your friends are defeated. Tell the rest of your friends to leave, or else," spoke Alvin as Hiccup climbed on Toothless and rose in the air.

"You wont hurt my family," spoke Hiccup as Toothless began blasting at Outcasts, who quickly retreated.

Astrid was the first to recover.

"Take them, while I take Mildew. We need to retreat," spoke Hiccup as he helped the old man climb on Toothless. Astrid nodded, and helped Merida and Heather to stand up before the wild Nadder took off and flew to meet with other dragon riders.

Toothless rose in the air; Hiccup and Mildew sat on his back.

"You wont get away," spoke Alvin, as he launched another catapult. Toothless managed to dodge the bolder, but the dragon shook, and Mildew lost control. The man quickly slid down the dragon's tail.

"Mildew!" cried Hiccup

"Tell Stoic I am so sorry," spoke Mildew

"No, don't let go," protested Hiccup, as Mildew could not hold the dragon's tail any longer and fell to the ground. Alvin soon grabbed the old man.

Hiccup tried to rescue Mildew, but his rescue attempt was met with many arrows. While Toothless dodged them, both of them knew that they could not rescue Mildew.


	10. Dagur returns

Chapter 10

"Common guys, we need to practice heard. It is obvious that Alvin eventually made Mildew to talk, and thus he knows how to train dragons. We need to be ready for anything," spoke Hiccup as he led the other dragon riders to the Dragon Island.

"What are we going to do here?" asked Snotlout

"We are going to travel from this beach to the other side of the island, on foot. Without our dragons," spoke Hiccup

"But is this not dangerous? There are wild dragons everywhere on this island!" spoke Snotlout

"Precisely. We need to learn how to deal with the wild dragons. Tuffnut, Heather, you will take the dragons to a cave. We need someone to watch over them," spoke Hiccup

"Why is she coming?" asked puzzled Tuffnut

"Maybe she will watch over you?" joked Merida as the group split up. Heather and Tuffnut flew the dragons to the cave; Heather personally sat on Toothless.

"Good luck for you all. Lets hope we will all meet by the end of tomorrow on the other side of the island," spoke Hiccup as the group separated.

"I am coming with you," spoke Astrid

"Astrid, I will be fine. I think you should go with someone else," spoke Hiccup as he looked at Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Snotlout, who were still a bit scared to journey into the wild dragons territory, even though Snotlout tried not to show it.

And so the journey began. After everyone else left, Hiccup and Merida were left alone. "You still have not told me how you managed to get to the Outcast Island," spoke Hiccup as Merida told him her tale.

"You know, cuz, I can vividly remember that you told Alvin that he would not hurt your family. I know that Stoic is my Uncle; hence I am your family. Heather is Alvin's daughter, who is the brother of your departed mother. But why did you call Astrid family?" grinned Merida

"Um," spoke Hiccup as he paused, "hey, look, there is another dragon there,"

Merida shook her head. It was funny for her to watch how Hiccup was not fully comfortable of sharing his feelings. The Princess knew that Astrid and Hiccup kissed before, but the boy apparently did not think of them yet being a couple.

The sky darkened. The pair walked within the woods, before seeing a fire ahead of them. "This is just great, I cannot believe they would start a fire," spoke Hiccup.

As the pair approached the fire, however, they did not see their friends. Instead, they saw Dagur, who sat by the fire.

"Who is there?" asked Dagur as he immediately grabbed his crossbow, but then lowered it.

"Hiccup! I knew I would meet you again some day. How are you doing, my brother?" asked Dagur as Hiccup and Merida glanced at each other.

"How are you Dagur? Doing well?" asked Hiccup, as he tried to avoid confrontation. Merida just glared at Dagur, but said nothing.

"Oh, hello there. You must be that poor girl that got shipwrecked on Berk. Sorry for your loss. Was it a dragon that killed your parents? Or were it any idiots from DunBroch Kingdom?" asked Dagur, as Merida's arm instinctively went to grab her bow.

"No, her boat just got shipwrecked," spoke Hiccup quickly, to diffuse the situation.

"That's a pity, I wanted to spill some dragon's blood!" spoke Dagur as Hiccup took a deep breath.

"So what are you doing here Dagur?" asked Hiccup

"I thought you would know. I am hunting dragons, so that I could mount their bodies to my wall" spoke Dagur as he showed a few trophies he already collected.

"I knew that! Of course! As a matter of fact, we are hunting dragons too," spoke Hiccup, as he lightly hit Merida with his elbow.

"Right!"

"Then lets go! I heard that there is a Night Fury here on this island, and I want it," spoke Dagur, as the three humans began walking.

After a long walk through the forest, the three heard some noise. "Quiet, I think I heard something," spoke Dagur as he prepared his crossbow, only for it to be blasted away. As Dagur looked to the source of the attack, he saw a dark blue face of the Night Fury.

"I knew it would be here! Quickly, lets get it," spoke Dagur. Hiccup looked at Toothless, and made a gesture; the dragon began running away.

"You wont get away," spoke Dagur, as the three teenagers chased Toothless to the other side of the island, soon climbing on a hill.

"Dagur, be reasonable. Do you think we can take a Night Fury by ourselves?" asked Hiccup.

"Perhaps not, but I brought reinforcements," smiled Dagur as he shot an arrow that was set on fire on the water.

"A few men wont help us," spoke Hiccup

Dagur grinned. "That's why I brought the whole armada with me," spoke Dagur as many flaming arrows hit the hill the three humans stood.

"We will chase the dragon, so that my men would finish this Night Fury off," spoke Dagur

"What about hunting the dragon ourselves?" Asked Hiccup.

"I don't care. All I want is to find this dragon, and use its head as a helmet," spoke Dagur, as he shot a few more arrows where Toothless was standing. Hiccup knew that his best friend was in serious danger, as Toothless was pushed back to the edge of a cliff.

"That's it, you wont kill this dragon," spoke Hiccup

"You want it? Fine, I will let you finish him off, and then you can have a wing or its tail," spoke Dagur

"I am pretty sure I would like the whole thing," spoke Hiccup, as he called Toothless, who jumped towards Hiccup.

"Is that a saddle?" asked Dagur, as Hiccup climbed on the dragon.

"Yes, in Berk we don't kill dragons. We ride them," spoke Hiccup, he and Toothless looked at the deranged teenager.

"You lied to me! You were my brother, Hiccup, but now you are my enemy," spoke Dagur as he charged at Hiccup.

Before he could get to the boy and his dragon, Merida collided with Dagur. "You insulted my family! I should send you to Mordru, so that it would finish you off!" spoke Merida as she took out her bow and armed it with an arrow.

"I only insulted the DunBroch Kingdom! You!" cried Dagur as he fought with Merida. As the two fought, Toothless sent a blast under Dagur's feet.

"If you ever decide to return, know that we have dragons, and we are not afraid to use them to defend our village," spoke Hiccup, as Dagur ran away screaming.

"Here goes diplomacy," smirked Merida

"He threatened Toothless," spoke Hiccup as he hugged his dragon. Merida climbed on the dragon, before they flew to the meeting point, where they reunited with the rest of the group.


	11. Screaming Death

Chapter 11

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" asked Hiccup his new friend Heather, who was ready to leave with her mother.

"I will return Hiccup. A lot of things happened lately, and I need to spend some time alone, with my mother," spoke Heather, as she hugged her cousin, before the boat disappeared into the sea.

"Hiccup, we have a problem," spoke Astrid, as she approached her friend.

"Let me guess, Merida. I cannot believe that she tries to get into even more trouble than the twins," spoke Hiccup as the pair returned to the village.

"Hiccup, I saw Merida using the rope, and getting inside the dried well. The rope broke, and she is now stuck in there," spoke Fishlegs.

"Merida, how are you?" spoke Hiccup

"I can't see a thing," Merida replied.

Hiccup tied a rope around his waist, and slowly descended into the pit. As he touched the rocky floor, Toothless jumped inside the well, closing its wings, before arriving to the same location as his rider.

Hiccup found a piece of wood, and Toothless ignited it, creating a torch. "Why did you decide to go without telling any of us?" asked Hiccup, when he found Merida.

"I was curious. I wanted to know what caused us to lose all the water," spoke the girl, as she then pointed at broken dragon eggs.

"I then found these,"

"These are dragon eggs," spoke Hiccup as he looked around, and saw tunnels.

"Whispering deaths," spoke Hiccup, as Toothless growled.

"I know, I don't like them much either," replied the boy, as he then saw a very large tunnel.

"Who did THAT?" asked Merida

"I don't know if any dragon could even dig such a tunnel. Common, we need to return to the ground," spoke Hiccup, as the two teenagers climbed on Toothless, who flew into the large tunnel.

"I don't want to see the creature which created this tunnel," spoke Merida as she grabbed Hiccup's hand.

The dragon soon escaped the tunnel, only to find out that three Whispering Deaths were flying around Berk, slowly destroying the village. Merida jumped of the dragon, and after finding Arrow, climbed on her dragon. The two cousins then joined the other dragon riders.

"Where did these come from?" asked Stoic, as he sat on Thornado, trying to intimidate the three rogue dragons.

"We saw some dragon eggs in the cave below the village. I think these three dragons hatched and then dug tunnels beneath Berk, which took out water supply," spoke Hiccup, as the dragon riders continued to defend their village.

Since Berk had more dragons, one of which was a Night Fury, the three Whispering Deaths soon began to realize that they were outnumbered. They, however, began to cause even more destruction in desperation.

Toothless flew at the Whispering Deaths, and began shooting at them. Arrow shot fire, before flying in a circle, and creating a powerful wind, that knocked the three dragons away.

"Keep going, these three dragons would soon retreat," spoke Hiccup, as everyone saw that the Whispering Deaths flew to the forest.

Before they could celebrate their victory, however, the ground shook, and a massive white head escaped from the rocks. As the dragon rose in the air, the group shook in fear.

"What in the name of Odin is that?" asked Stoic

"Fishlegs, do you what dragon is this one?" asked Hiccup, as his friend did not speak a word.

"Fishlegs?"

"I have never seen this dragon. This dragon is like a giant Whispering Death, only it does not whisper, but screams," spoke Fishlegs.

"Come here, you mighty Screaming Death, I want to train you," spoke Merida as she shot an arrow at the dragon to get its attention. The dragon immediately faced Merida and flew at her.

Merida froze before her dragon quickly reacted and flew away. Screaming Death began chasing Merida and Arrow, while Toothless and Hiccup tried to get the giant dragon's attention. The rest of the dragon riders kept the Whispering Death dragons at bay.

"Lets see how you like shining metal objects," spoke Hiccup. Toothless sped up, and when the Night Fury was in front of the Screaming Death, Hiccup showed his shield to the dragon, which reflected some of the sunlight into the dragon's eye.

"Hiccup!" cried Merida as the Toothless rose in the sky, flying towards the clouds. The Screaming Death followed the pair.

"No. Don't leave me," spoke Merida quietly, as she then saw that Toothless was quickly diving. The dragon then made a sharp turn, and flew in between giant rocks, that surrounded Berk. The giant dragon followed.

Toothless flew to the largest rock in the area, and then immediately rose in the air. Screaming Death could not maneuver well, and hit the rock head on, before falling on the rocky beach. It screamed, as the rock cracked, and a few large boulders fell on its wing.

"It's wing is hurt, it cannot fly," noticed Hiccup, as he observed the situation with Merida. The two humans, and their dragons then noticed that the Whispering Deaths arrived, and after lifting their sibling, carried the Screaming Death away.

"Let it go, bud," spoke Hiccup, as Toothless glared at the disappearing dragons.

That night the Dragon Riders had a small party in the Great Hall, as they celebrated their victory over the Screaming Death, who was the largest dragon they have seen after the defeat of Red Death. Only Hiccup was not celebrating.

"Give me some of this drink," laughed Merida loudly, as she grabbed the drink and quickly emptied the cup.

"Oh, no, you wont outdrink me," spoke Snotlout, as he took a cup and drank another cup.

"Hic," spoke Merida as she barfed, "Cup,"

The rest of the dragon riders laughed as she pointed at another cup. As Merida grabbed the drink, the cup slid fell from her fingers, and the girl fell on the table.

Astrid shook her head, before sitting next to Hiccup.

"I am worried. I know that this thing we saw today is still out there, and I am sure it will one day try to return to Berk," spoke Hiccup.

"We will be ready then," replied Astrid as she kissed Hiccup, before walking away. The boy smiled.

A few days passed. While life in Berk stabilized, Heather and her mother were still at sea, exploring various lands. As their boat sailed, a large wave hit it, and destroyed the boat.

When Heather woke up next, she saw that she was in some dark cave; surrounded by many dragons she has never seen before.

"Where am I?" spoke Heather weakly before she fully acknowledged that many dragons were around her. The girl cried, as she crawled to one of the cave's walls.

"Don't be scared, they wont harm you," spoke a figure. Heather saw a woman, who wore a mask slowly approach her. The girl did not move.

"Who are you?" asked the masked woman.

"I am Heather. I, I don't remember anything else," spoke the teenage girl, as she hugger her legs,"

"Don't worry Heather, I will help you. Do you know where are your parents?" asked the stranger.

"Mother!" immediately thought Heather as she remembered the storm.

"My mother and I traveled by boat, and a wave destroyed the vessel. I don't remember what happened before," spoke Heather as a tear escaped her eye.

"I am so sorry about your loss. I am Valka, and welcome to my Dragon Sanctuary," spoke the woman, as she revealed her face.


	12. Skrill part 1

Chapter 12

"Look, I see Berserkers," spoke Merida, as she was flying next to her cousin on her dragon.

"Lets check it out. We need to help," spoke Hiccup as the three dragon riders quickly approached the iceberg, and landed on its surface.

It turned out that their help was not needed. Bucket and Mulch managed to defeat the crew of one of the Berserker's ships, and not the hostile tribe retreated.

"Are you two alright?" asked Hiccup the two villagers.

The two nodded. "We were fishing out here, and then the Berserkers attacked us," spoke one of the men.

"I wonder what they were looking for," spoke Merida as she looked around.

"Guys, I think I know what Dagur wants," spoke Astrid as she pointed the iceberg. As the three teenagers looked closer, they saw a frozen creature inside the ice.

"Is that a dragon?" asked Merida

"Yes, although we need to check what type of dragons we just found," spoke Hiccup, as they borrowed the rope from the boat; the three dragons then carried the ice block back to their home.

"Awesome, we found a new dragon!" spoke Fishlegs, when his friends returned him

"Yes, but we need to be careful. We don't know what dragon we found. Dagur also want to have this dragon for some reason," spoke Hiccup. Fishlegs quickly left to check the Book of Dragons.

"Merida, can you please look after the group? Whatever you all do, don't touch the dragon! I need to talk to my dad," spoke Hiccup, as Astrid joined him.

"No problem," replied Merida as she stayed at the arena while Hiccup and Astrid left.

"Great, now we have a babysitter," spoke Snotlout, as Merida stared at him.

"Hiccup thinks that you three are immature, and someone needs to make sure you don't do something stupid," replied Merida.

"Right! As if I need a girl to look after me," spoke Snotlout, as Merida saw a chicken leg, grabbed it, threw at Snotlout. The chicken leg landed on top of his helmet. The girl then armed her bow.

"What are you doing?" asked Snotlout, as Merida then fired her arrow, which embedded itself in the chicken leg. The arrow then flew, and nailed the chicken leg to the wall.

"Wow, you are really good," spoke Tuffnut.

"Whatever," spoke Snotlout, as he went to talk to the twins, as he got bored.

Merida sat down. She smiled, as watching three immature teenagers was rather amusing.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Merida, when she saw that the twins sat on their dragon.

But Ruffnut and Tuffnut did not listen. Their dragon sent the gas at the ice, and then ignited it. Hookfang also added some firepower. All this resulted in quick evaporation of the ice.

"Guys, I don't think we need to touch this dragon, it's a Skrill," spoke Hiccup, as he arrived at the arena, only to find that his friends had freed the dragon. The Skrill had many spikes on his body; its sharp teeth scared the teenagers, and even some of their dragons.

"Merida!" spoke Hiccup

"What! These three wee devils did not listen to me! At least my brothers listen to me, but these three troublemakers just like to cause chaos," replied Merida as she looked at Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs.

"Hiccup, the Skrill can send," began Fishlegs, as the new dragon stood up and opened its mouth. It started to flip its wings, and soon an electric charge was generated.

"Skrill can control lightning. Skrill can control lightning! Run!" cried Astrid, as everyone ducked, and then run towards places to hide. The Skrill ran towards the exit, and after pushing Stormfly, flew away from Berk.

"We need to get to Skrill before Dagur does," spoke Hiccup, as the dragon riders mounted their dragons.

The dragons flew with their dragon riders, chasing after the rogue dragon. "The Skrill could not have gotten far," spoke Hiccup, as he led the group in their search for the Skrill.

As the group continued their search, they noticed a few ships in the sea. "Dagur," spoke Hiccup

"What do we do now, Hiccup? We need to find the Skrill," spoke Astrid, as the Skrill appeared before the group, send lightning at them, and then disappeared in the cloud.

"Ruff, Tuff, you release as much gas as you can and then ignite it. I will try to lure it away from the clouds. The rest of you deal with Dagur," spoke Hiccup.

The twins smiled. Barf and Belch send gas with one of its heads for a long time, while flying within the cloud. When the twins decided it was enough, they ignited the gas and observed the resulting explosion.

"Don't take my Skrill away from me!" spoke Dagur, as his men shot at the group, but were unable to hit anyone.

"Sorry Dagur," grinned Merida, as her dragon used its wings to create strong wind. Arrow propelled itself, and then flew at the ship, slicing it in half.

The Skrill escaped the cloud, and now faced Toothless. "Lets go bud," spoke Hiccup as Toothless shot a few times at the Skrill, before the Night Fury began chasing the dragon into the clouds.

The two dragons faced each other. Toothless opened its mouth and prepared to shoot, while Skrill prepared to send lightning. As both dragons released their attacks, the energy waves collided, sending both opponents in two different directions.

Toothless fell, and soon found himself on one of Dagur's ships. "Goodbye Dagur," spoke Hiccup as he flew away.

"Hiccup, have you seen the twins?" asked Astrid, as only Ruffnut and Tuffnut were missing from their group.

"I thought they returned?" spoke Hiccup, as the group flew home.

Meanwhile, the blast that sent the Skrill and the Night Fury in opposing directions also hit Barf and Belch. The dragon fell from the sky and hit the rock.

"That was awesome," spoke the twins, as they looked at each other. They then noticed a ship nearby. The siblings looked at the boat, and noticed their enemy standing on it. He had the Skrill all tied up.

"Alvin the Treacherous has the Skrill," spoke Ruffnut

"Lets fly after them," suggested Tuffnut, as the twins then followed Alvin's ship.


	13. Skrill part 2

Chapter 13

The dragon riders were flying around, searching for the twins, but so far their search was fruitless. "Don't worry Hiccup, we will find them," reassured him Astrid.

Hiccup did not answer. The boy kept flying, and examining their trail. After a thorough search, the group returned to Berk to rest, before they would continue their search.

Late at night Merida saw that Hiccup rose in the air and flew away on Toothless. The girl wanted to follow, but then saw that her own dragon was tired and did not want to get up.

"They will be fine," spoke Astrid as she approached her friend.

"I guess so, but I am just worried that something might happen to any of our friends," replied Merida. The girls knew that their dragons were tired, and decided to visit the Great Hall.

"How do you like being a Princess?" asked Astrid curiously.

"To be honest, I sometimes think that it would have been better if I were not one. The Princesses have duties they have to follow, behave in a certain way. Of course it is always nice to have someone you can command," smiled the red headed girl.

The two were silent for a moment.

"Could you teach me how to be an archer?" asked Astrid

"I don't think you could be one. I mean, one has to have delicate hands, not all this strength I see in front of me," spoke Merida as she pointed at her friend, and the two girls laughed. They stood up, and walked to the outskirts of the forest.

"Here, you use a bow and an arrow like this," spoke Merida as she prepared her weapon and fired. The arrow hit the tree.

"I can throw things accurately," spoke Astrid as she threw an ax at the tree, which embedded itself in the wood.

"But can you do it with a bow and an arrow?" asked her Merida, and Astrid began practicing shooting.

The girls practiced archery for a few hours before they noticed that their two dragons arrived on the scene.

"Stormfly!" exclaimed Astrid, "Arrow,"

The two dragons approached their riders and put their heads next to them. The two dragons then looked away from Berk, and then rose slightly in the air.

"I think they want us to go and help Hiccup," spoke Astrid, as the two climbed on their dragons, and flew away from Berk.

"Where do you think Hiccup and the twins went?" asked Merida

"I don't know. Maybe there got captured," spoke Astrid, as a thought occurred to them.

"The Outcast Island!" spoke Merida

"Of course! Lets examine that island, and see if our friends were captured," replied Astrid as the two friends flew to their enemy island.

As the young women approached the Outcast Island, the sun began to rise. When Astrid and Merida were close to the island, a pair of dragons collided with them.

"What the, Hiccup!" spoke Merida happily

"Guys, we learned that the Outcasts and the Bersekers are now allies. They plan to attack Berk. Mildew is also among them," spoke Hiccup.

"This is bad," commented Astrid.

The five dragon riders then saw that the two ships sailed in front of each other. One of the ships had the Outcast flag, while the other the Berserker one.

"Hold on, something is going on down there," spoke Hiccup as the group flew closer, yet still keeping distance so that their enemies would not spot them. To their surprise, Alvin and Dagur began fighting. The fight ended when Alvin the Treacherous jumped in water, and Dagur, who held the Skrill by the two ropes, made the dragon shoot lightning at the water.

"I cannot believe it, Alvin is dead," spoke Merida

"We sail to Berk. Prepare the ships, Savage. I want to get that Night Fury," the group heard, as Dagur stood proudly on the ship.

"Hey Dagur, I am here. Why waste time, and sail to Berk, if we can end this now?" spoke Hiccup as Toothless flew closer to Dagur's ship.

"You! Traitor! You are my enemy now!" exclaimed Dagur, as his ship docked at the island, and the young Berserker began running and jumping towards Hiccup.

After a short chase, the two ended up on different cliffs. Toothless shot at the Skrill, but the dragon easily blocked the attack. Hiccup then noticed a small puddle of water in front of Dagur.

Predictably, as Dagur stepped into the puddle, and the Skrill released prepared to send more lightning, Toothless shot the other dragon again. The Skrill defended itself, and in the process send the lightning through the ropes, electrocuting Dagur, who fell on the ground.

The Skrill was free again, and the dragon rose in the air. "Common Toothless," spoke Hiccup as the Skrill began chasing the Night Fury.

Hiccup saw a large iceberg. Toothless saw it too, and shot at one of its sides, creating a small cavern. The Night Fury flew inside, and the Skrill followed. The chase continued. Once, the Skrill noticed the reflection of Hiccup and Toothless; the dragon flew at the reflection, but only hit the ice.

"Good job, bud," smiled Hiccup as the Night Fury flew away from the cavern, before exiting the iceberg.

The twins arrived on their dragon and send a blast at the iceberg, destroying and melting some parts of the ice structure. The iceberg decreased in size, and the Skrill froze in the ice.

The dragon riders then flew back to Berk. "It is not over. Dagur took over the Outcasts, and I think he will now be even more desperate to invade Berk. We need to be more prepared than ever, especially since the Screaming Death is still out there, probably biding its time to strike again," spoke Hiccup as the group flew to Berk.

The others agreed. Difficult times awaited them, and the villagers of Berk needed to be prepared for all the future attacks.

Meanwhile, as Hiccup and his friends flew to Berk, a young black haired girl stood in front of a Changewing dragon. An older woman stood next to her, smiling proudly, looking at her new protégé, who just became a dragon rider.


	14. Screaming Death returns

Chapter 14

Hiccup, Merida, and Astrid were flying from island to island; painting dragons with various colors, so that they could know which dragon lived where. "Let's see how the others are doing," spoke Hiccup as the two girls followed him.

The trio soon met with the twins, who instead of marking the dragons had a wise idea of throwing the ink at the other person. "Guys, common, why are your faces purple?" asked Hiccup

"He started it," spoke Ruffnut as she threw another container with ink at her twin brother.

"Hiccup, which color are these dragons supposed to be?" asked Merida as she looked at her cousin

"Purple, why?" replied Hiccup in confusion

"Cause I just saw a group of green marked dragons," pointed Merida at a few dragons.

"This is not right, I remember we marked the green dragons on another island," spoke Hiccup, and the three dragon riders decided to investigate.

After arriving at the supposed location of the island with green dragons, the trio only saw a few rocks. The island was gone.

"I marked the dragons of this island green yesterday," spoke Astrid as Stormfly flew around the rocks, not being able to find anything.

"The island has disappeared. How is that possible?" asked Merida

"Lets check the other islands," spoke Hiccup as they flew to an island, where dragons were marked red. As they arrived, a large shadow flew over them.

"Guys, don't move," spoke Hiccup slowly, as the three teenagers slowly lifted their heads and saw a gigantic white dragon. The Screaming Death flew at the island and borrowed itself in it.

"That thing returned?" spoke shocked Merida

Before anyone could say anything, the entire island began sinking in the water. The dragons that lived there rose in the air and escaped the island, flying away form the doomed structure. After the Screaming Death was finished, it rose in the air and flew away.

"Lets regroup with the others," suggested Hiccup, as they flew to the Dragon Island.

The three dragon riders flew to the Dragon Island, where they saw dragons with many makings, ranging from purple to red and green. "This is bad," spoke Hiccup as they landed on the beach. The boy took out a map he made of the surrounding islands, and then circled the ones the Screaming Death had destroyed.

"No," spoke Astrid

"The Screaming Death is heading towards the Dragon Island," spoke Merida, as she saw the pattern. The dragons that lived on the islands between the red island and the Dragon Island kept appearing on the Dragon Island.

"It's worse. Once the Screaming Death reaches this island, it won't stop here. It will continue its journey to its final destination," spoke Hiccup as he drew a black line, which passed the Dragon Island and landed on Berk.

"Berk cannot handle so many wild dragons," spoke Astrid

"The Screaming Death wont just displace the wild dragons, it will fly towards Berk, and sink our home as well. We need to do something about it,"

"So, how will we regroup with the rest of our friends?" asked Merida

Hiccup took out a Terrible Terror and put a note around its leg. "Let's hope they learned how to deliver Dragon Mail," spoke Hiccup

As the small dragon flew away, the group noticed that more dragons had arrived on the island. "The Screaming Death destroyed the last remaining island. It's heading here. We need to defend this island, as we cannot let it get to Berk," spoke Hiccup as he climbed on Toothless, and rose in the air.

"I am coming with you," spoke Astrid, as she rose in the air as well. Merida followed. She looked at her bow, and sighed; the girl knew that her weapon would be no match against the huge dragon.

After an hour of waiting, a large dragon appeared on the horizon. "Guys, get ready, we must keep the Screaming Death away from the Dragon Island," spoke Hiccup as he took out his shield, and flew at the dragon.

"Here, I know you like shining objects," spoke Hiccup as the dragon began chasing the boy, but then lost interest, and flew back at its current destination.

"It got smarter," thought Hiccup as Toothless flew at the Screaming Death and began shooting at it.

The attack did not damage the thick hide of the large beast. Astrid and Merida joined with their dragons firing at the dragon, but still could not do anything to harm the dragon.

Suddenly, the rest of the dragon riders appeared on the scene. The twins and Snotlout instantly joined the carnage; despite this the dragon still did not fly away.

As the group fought the large dragon, a thought occurred to Fishlegs. The boy separated from the group and flew towards the island.

The Screaming Death swung its tail, and hit a few dragons, before flying towards the island, before starting to dig. Toothless instantly flew and cough Astrid, while Arrow caught the twins.

"We need to force the Screaming Death to fly towards the surface," spoke Hiccup, as Toothless flew and the dove into the large hole in the ground.

"I don't like this idea," spoke Astrid as the two flew in the dark tunnels beneath the surface. Toothless made a shot at the tunnel ahead of him. The Screaming Death noticed and flew towards the two teenagers who sat on the dragon.

Toothless immediately flew upwards, and quickly escaped the tunnel, with the Screaming Death emerging from the hole shortly after. The island began sinking.

"We are too late," spoke Astrid as the Screaming Death flew at the Night Fury and two humans who sat on him.

Before the huge dragon could strike, it was bombarded with many rocks. The pair saw that Fishlegs brought a whole herd of Gronckles who began shooting at the large dragon, who after some struggle retreated.

"Fishlegs, shoot the molten rock tunnels," spoke Hiccup as Meatlug began doing that, and the other Gronckles soon followed. The island stopped sinking, and stabilized.

"Can we just go home?" asked Merida as she puked. Hiccup smiled, as the group flew to Berk.

Next Chapter: the four-chapter finale of this part begins!


	15. Stoic captured

Chapter 15

The attacks on Berk escalated, it became clear to the group that Berserkers under the leadership of Dagur wanted to invade Berk in the nearest future. After one such attack, Merida climbed on her dragon and left without a trace, not even saying goodbye.

"Here goes your cousin, Hiccup. I did not know she would be a chicken. Even Astrid is not afraid of Dagur," spoke Snotlout.

"What are you implying?" asked Astrid, as she walked slowly towards the boy, and glared him in the eyes. Snotlout did not reply, and the group continued their sky patrol of Berk.

A few days passed. Hiccup made sure the group practiced how to defend their island more and more, and even Astrid began to tire, but the girl did not complain much.

One day, the dragon riders practiced their usual techniques of avoiding the catapults. Gobber led some villagers in ordering them to fire the catapults, so that the dragon riders would evade the large boulders.

"We need to retreat," spoke Hiccup, as more boulders flew at them.

"Nah, I can handle this," smiled Snotlout, as he separated from the group and flew at the catapults. Hookfang sent his fire at them, instantly destabilizing two catapults. As Hookfang attacked another catapult, it sent a boulder that flew past Hookfang and almost hit Stormfly. The dragon lost control; Astrid fell from the dragon's back.

Toothless notices this, and quickly accelerated his speed, before diving in the air, and catching Astrid. The Night Fury then promptly landed on the surface, and released the girl. The other dragons landed shortly after.

"See how great I am? I took down these catapults!" spoke Snotlout, as he stood proudly next to his dragon.

"Do you know what you have done?" spoke Hiccup as he looked at Snotlout

"Took down the enemy," spoke Snotlout proudly.

"You almost got Astrid killed!" exclaimed Hiccup, "As of right now, you are suspended from the Academy,"

"Wait, what? You cannot suspend me! And besides, Hookfang and I don't need you, we can travel alone," replied Snotlout as his dragon rose in the air, and flew off.

"You did not have to do this. I can defend myself well," spoke Astrid

"Snotlout's actions almost harmed you. And he needs to be taught a lesson. I care about you Astrid, and I don't want to lose you," spoke Hiccup as the girl hit him in the shoulder, and then hugged the boy.

"Um, Hiccup? What are we going to do now? Snotlout has left, and we now have three dragon riders fewer to protect our island," spoke Fishlegs.

"Don't worry, we will figure something out. I think we all need to return to the village, and talk to my dad about another possible invasion," replied Hiccup, as the friends climbed on their dragons and flew back to the village.

A few hours later, Hiccup exited his house to notice a large group of people standing next to the Great Hall. The other dragon riders soon joined their leader; they all noticed that Alvin the Treacherous stood in the center of the village, holding Snotlout, whom he promptly put on the ground. Soon, after reading to Alvin all the crimes he has committed, Stoic put his rival into a cell.

Later in the evening, as Hiccup decided to practice more techniques to defend Berk, he heard noises. "Hiccup, the dragons are going berserk. The dragon root somehow landed in the arena," spoke Astrid, as Hiccup quickly followed her. When the two arrived, they saw that the dragons were fighting each other over who would get the dragonroot. At the same time, the pair noticed a group of Berserkers attacking their island.

The Vikings of Berk, led by Stoic clashed with the invading force. Stoic held a sword in his right arm and used it to disarm his opponents with ease. He then grabbed each enemy soldier with his left arm, and threw them in water.

Gobber used his arm with a prosthetic hammer to fight and knock off the intruders. The other villagers of Berk were also helping. Hiccup watched in horror how men on both sides were falling on the ground.

Toothless did not like the scene either; the dragon shot his plasma blast and sent more opponents in the water to reduce the amount of people who were actually fighting in the dragon arena.

Fishlegs used his dragon to get the dragonroot away from the arena, so that the other dragons would stop attacking the others. Hiccup smiled at this sight, as he knew that after his friends would get a hold on their dragons in the Dragon Arena, the Dagur's raid would be over.

Just as Hiccup was beginning to think about the victory, Savage, who by now became Dagur's second in command, dropped a large stone on stoic, knocking him out. The other Berserkers soon surrounded Berk's Chief and promptly captured him.

"Dad," spoke Hiccup as Toothless prepared to fire at the enemy soldiers.

"We will be living now. If anyone follows us, well, be ready to say goodbye to Stoic the Vast forever!" laughed Dagur, as he left with his men, who held captured Chief.

"We will follow them and destroy their ship," spoke Hiccup, as he was ready to take off.

"I don't think this would be a great idea Hiccup. Dagur might panic and we wont like the results. We need to wait and make a plan to rescue him," spoke Gobber, as Toothless rose in the air and flew back to the village.

"What I am supposed to do? I cannot do all the things my dad does, I wont be a good Chief. What should we do?" asked himself Hiccup.

"Hiccup," spoke Astrid as she landed next to her friend.

"Not now Astrid," replied Hiccup, "I mean, I am sorry, but,"

"You don't have to apologize. I understand that you are going through some hard times. Now this, that I will always stand by your side," spoke Astrid as she hugged Hiccup.

Toothless opened his mouth, and produced a laughing sound, before he stood up and sat on his hind legs, and then fell on the two teenagers.

"Toothless!" spoke Hiccup.

Hiccup and Astrid finally managed to stand up, and then began to formulate a plan to rescue Stoic the Vast.

Meanwhile, Merida stood at the front of the ship that led the others to Berk. The girl had her an armed bow in her hands. "Princess Merida, we should arrive to the Outcast Island within a day's time," spoke one of the Princes that tried to court her.

"Thank you. I am looking forward to putting an arrow through this monster," spoke Merida as she quickly turned around, and shot at an apple that stood on a small stick. Her arrow sliced through the apple, making two halves drop on the floor.

A/N: Merida is bringing her own armada (her clan and the other three clans) to fight with her against the Berserkers. Stay tuned.


	16. Hiccup's rescue mission

Chapter 16

Berk was chaotic. Their Chief was kidnapped, and the people were unsure on what they should do. Everyone expected Hiccup to come up with a plan, but the boy did not know what to do.

"Don't worry dad, I will find and free you, no matter the cost," spoke Hiccup as he stood on top of a cliff, looking at the horizon. Toothless stood next to him.

"We will rescue your father," spoke Astrid as she approached her friend, and put her hand on his shoulder. As the two continued looking at the horizon, one Viking delivered a letter to the boy before leaving the three alone.

"What does it say?" asked Astrid

"Dagur wrote that we have one day to exchange Toothless for my dad, or " read Hiccup as he immediately threw the paper on the ground.

"This is a trap," spoke Astrid

"I know, but I have to do something. I have to rescue my dad. As the two teenagers and Toothless walked back to the village, they saw that Fishlegs ran towards them.

"Slow down Fishlegs, what's wrong?" asked Hiccup but the boy did not reply.

"Fishlegs!" spoke Hiccup in a more commanding tone

"It's Screaming Death! Meatlug and I spotted it just offshore of Dragon Island, and it is coming back," spoke the boy.

"Astrid, find a solution how to deal with the Screaming Death," spoke Hiccup, as he and Toothless prepared to leave.

"And where are you going?" asked the girl.

"I am going to get some help," spoke Hiccup as he and his dragon journey to the Dragon Arena and found Alvin the Treacherous, siting in his cell.

"What do you want boy? Are you still not grateful that I saved your friend from that large dragon?" asked the large Viking, as Hiccup opened the cell door.

"So, do I stay inside, or should I go?" questioned the large Viking.

"Both. You will help me save my father," spoke Hiccup, as Alvin smiled. Toothless showed his teeth, but nevertheless allowed the large man to climb on top of him.

Toothless took off, and flew away. "Yes, you had a crazy idea," spoke Astrid, as she saw that the Night Fury took off. She then gathered the rest of the dragon riders in the arena.

"As you all know, the Screaming Death is coming to Berk. We need to get it away from our home," spoke Astrid.

"And how do you do that? That dragon only eats islands, and it wants to destroy Berk," spoke Snotlout skeptically.

"Maybe we need to tie a small island to a piece of rope, and carry it away from Berk. It does like islands," spoke Ruffnut

"Yeah, that would be awesome. But we need a very long rope," spoke Tuffnut as Astrid hit both twins, and they fell on the ground.

"Actually we could use the Dragon Root to lure the Screaming Death away," spoke Fishlegs.

"This is dumb. All of our dragons react bad to it, remember," spoke Snotlout

"Can we go with our island idea?" asked Tuffnut

"Fishlegs, that is a bright idea, but we don't have a dragon to lure the Screaming Death away from Berk," spoke Astrid as she smirked. She realized what their plan would be, but she so wanted Fishlegs to actually say it.

"Actually Astrid, Gronckles like Meatlug are immune to the Dragon Root, and" spoke Fishlegs as he swallowed, "I said too much,"

The other teenagers grinned.

Meanwhile, as the rest of the dragon riders prepared to enact their plan, the Night Fury was approaching the Outcast Island.

"Are you sure there is a way to get inside the island?" questioned Hiccup

"Trust me, there is a way. Nobody knows about it, as I have a man on the inside," grinned Alvin as Toothless dove, and saw an underwater cave. The dragon swam quickly and soon emerged in a cave, deep underground.

"Hello Mildew," spoke Alvin as he looked at the old man, who threw a fish into the mouth of a Whispering Death.

"Mildew is your person on the inside? This traitor?" Asked Hiccup in shock.

"What, he is loyal to me!" spoke Alvin as Hiccup looked around.

"I think I know what the Screaming Death is really searching for," spoke Hiccup as he looked at the caged dragon.

"Lets make a plan," spoke Alvin

"No offense, but your plans always fail," spoke Hiccup

Later, Hiccup flew on Toothless to the Dragon Arena on the Outcast Island, and scared a few guards, before entering the arena. The boy climbed of his dragon and looked around.

"Careful Toothless, we are here to rescue my dad," spoke Hiccup as a large metal cage suddenly dropped on the Night Fury. Berserkers then surrounded Hiccup.

"Well, well, I see you got my message," spoke Dagur, as he appeared from the shadows.

"Release us Dagur," spoke Hiccup

"No, I decided that I would rather execute you and your father later. But now I will tame this beast," laughed Dagur as he looked at Toothless, who showed his teeth to the Deranged Chief.

"Hello dad," spoke Hiccup

"Hi son. I hope you have a plan. Care to tell me what it is?" asked Stoic.

"I would rather see it unfold," spoke Hiccup. Shortly, many soldiers in the arena were defeated, and three Whispering Deaths appeared in it, carrying Alvin and Mildew. Alvin especially was cheerful, as he fought the Berserkers.

"This is your plan? To get help from Alvin, Mildew, and the three Whispering Deaths?" asked Stoic as a flaming arrow landed on the island.

"This is not one of my own," spoke Dagur

"Sir, we spotted an Armada of ships approaching the island," spoke Savage

"The DunBroch Kingdom!" exclaimed Dagur as a female Typhomerang hovered above the arena. A girl with red hair landed on the ground, and pointed her arrow at Dagur.

"It's over Dagur," spoke Merida as the battle began.

The forces of the four clans quickly landed on the Outcast Island, and began fighting with the Berserker forces.


	17. Dagur defeated

Chapter 17

"Hello, little Princess. It will fun for me to make a trophy out of you," smiled Dagur as he launched himself at Merida, who dodged the attack and fired her arrow. Dagur quickly hit behind a nearby rock.

"Look who is hiding," spoke Merida as she prepared to fire another arrow.

"Not me," quickly countered Dagur, as he threw a dagger at Merida, and knocked out her bow.

"Now, it would be easier for me to deal with you," smiled Dagur as he jumped at Merida with another dagger in his hand. Merida was ready for this attack. She quickly grabbed a nearby sword, and parried the attack.

As the two teenagers dueled, the island became more and more chaotic. The arena began to collapse, and Hiccup soon found himself sitting on Toothless, while at the same time being surrounded by the enemy soldiers.

"You cannot ran," spoke Savage, as he led the Berserkers to capture the boy.

Before Hiccup could do anything, a green gas appeared in front of the Night Fury. It then ignited, and an explosion occurred. "This is awesome," spoke Tuffnut, as he rode on one of the heads of his dragon.

"I have never seen so much chaos! I want to live here," spoke Ruffnut, as the two continued to send their attacks at the enemy soldiers.

"Thank you for saving us," spoke Hiccup

"I see that Merida beat us to it. But don't thank us yet, we have not won this battle," spoke Astrid as Toothless flew upwards, and saw the approaching Screaming Death.

"Why is that dragon here?" asked the Chief

"Dad, I think I know how to solve our problem with that dragon. It must be searching for its mother, and we need to reunite them," spoke Hiccup as an explosion occurred on the island.

"That thing has a mother?" asked surprised Stoic as the Screaming Death approached the island and began flying and destroying some parts of the island.

"I have an idea, we need to free its mother," spoke Hiccup as Toothless then dove, and flew towards the captured dragon, who also saw the approaching white dragon, and tried to break free. Unfortunately, Dagur also noticed this. He dodged Merida's attack and jumped.

"Common Toothless, we need to free this Whispering Death," spoke Hiccup as they approached the dragon, but then saw that the Berserkers held the dragon captive.

"Dagur, are you insane? We need to release this dragon, or the Screaming Death will destroy this island," spoke Hiccup.

" I don't care, but I am willing to make a trade," smiled Dagur as Hiccup glared at him.

"What, you did not think that it would come to this? Give me the Night Fury, and I will release this dragon," spoke Dagur

"Never surrender," cried Snotlout, as he flew on Hookfang, and released a large fire wave, that hit the nearby Berserkers. Amidst the chaos, Merida appeared, and shot her bow. The arrow flew and pierced through Dagur's arm.

The deranged Viking screamed of pain, and released the Whispering Death, who then tried to rise in the air, and fly towards the Screaming Death. The other three Whispering Deaths noticed this, and helped their mother up. Soon, the Screaming Death reunited with its mother.

Hiccup flew towards the hill, and observed this family reunion. The Screaming Death then looked back at Hiccup, and flew closer to the boy, before making a very loud roar. The dragon then retreated, and flew away with its mother and three siblings.

The battle was won. The combined forces of the four clans and the Dragon Riders defeated the Berserkers, although many warriors were lost. "You did great, Hiccup," smiled Merida as she hugged her cousin.

"You helped me a lot. I am grateful for you help in saving my father," spoke Hiccup as he looked at the girl.

"What are the cousins for?" grinned Merida

As the two continued talking Dagur escaped the destroyed arena, and lifted Merida's bow before pointing it at the girl.

"Goodbye girlie," laughed Dagur as a Monstrous Nightmare immediately notices this, and made a fire, burning both the arrow and a bow. Dagur screamed, "No, my revenge!" as he looked at his burned arms.

Toothless noticed this and sent a blast at Dagur's feet. The teenager lost control, and fell in the crater. As the deranged teenager fell, Arrow flew in the air and spun its wings, sending a powerful wind that threw the rocks at the bottom of the pit. The broken arena shook, and broke even more. The rocks buried the body of the deranged Viking.

"What happened?" asked amused Merida as she then looked at Snotlout

"Um, I," began the boy

"You saved my life," exclaimed Merida as she then grabbed the boy's hand.

"It was not much," began Snotlout, as Merida kissed him in the lips. Hiccup was amused, the two hated each other from their first meeting, but now they managed to work together to defeat their enemy.

"Hiccup, I am sorry that I did not listen to you," began Snotlout, as he then looked at Hiccup.

"I forgive you. I realize that sometimes it is not to follow orders, and your actions saved my life today. Welcome back to the Dragon Academy," smiled Hiccup as he extended his arm. Snotlout opened his mouth in surprise, but then smiled, and the two boys shook them.

"So listen Stoic, I know we have quite a past behind us," spoke Alvin as he looked at his formed friend.

"I know but this is all in the past. You helped my family, and helped my son," spoke Stoic, as he extended his arm. Alvin then looked with surprise at this gesture, and then shook Stoic's hand.

"Hold on, does that mean that I now have to actually call you my Uncle?" Asked Merida as the dragon riders laughed.

"Let's celebrate this victory over our enemy," spoke Stoic, as the people and the dragons journeyed to Berk.

A/N: one more chapter after this, and I will be working on part 3, the HTTYD/Frozen crossover. And yes, Merida and Snotlout are now a couple.


	18. Party

Chapter 18

The party began. As the people of Berk saw that their beloved Chief returned home safely, everyone cheered. What surprised most was the fact that Stoic and Alvin were friends once again. At first, the people felt weird, since the Outcast soldiers were also present in the village, but they soon relaxed, seeing that their former enemies were friendly.

"When we were teenagers, we used to have drinking contests," laughed Alvin

"And I always beat you in them," spoke Stoic

"Prove it! I will beat you now!"

"Men, you are both wrong, as I would win such competition," spoke Fergus as the three large men laughed, and took the cups with beer in them.

"Oh, great," spoke Hiccup as he decided to leave the Great Hall. He really did not wish to see that drinking competition, which soon could turn into a drunken men fighting competition.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" asked Merida, as she joined her cousin.

"Yea, its just this al feels very weird. I like it, but I never thought we could actually resolve this long feud between the Hooligan and the Outcast Tribes," spoke Hiccup.

"At least it got resolved," spoke Merida before she paused.

"Listen, Hiccup, I think I should return home after this party is over. I am sure I will see you soon," spoke the red haired girl.

"It was nice to meet you," smiled Hiccup, as Merida prepared to go.

"Before you go, I decided to make a small present to you," spoke Hiccup as he showed a new bow to Merida. The girl smiled.

"Thank you, thank you so much. Come here, you deserve an older cousin hug," spoke Merida

"How do you know that you are older?" smiled Hiccup

"Shut up," replied Merida as she hugged the boy before running off towards her ship. Hiccup smiled, as he was glad that he met his cousin, and shared adventures with her.

Next morning, Hiccup woke up to an unusual sight- Snotlout was standing next to his bed," Well hello Snotlout, how can I help you?" Asked Hiccup

"Merida left! I don't know what to do! Help me!" spoke Snotlout very quickly

"Relax, slow down. You know, you can just fly on Hookfang and catch up with her," replied Hiccup.

"Of course, how could I not have thought about that?" smiled Snotlout, as he ran away from the house, and soon his dragon took off.

"Should I be happy that he is gone for a while?" questioned himself Hiccup as he climbed out of his bed, and then exited his house.

"O, hey Astrid, how have you been?" asked Hiccup, as he saw the girl walking by.

"Hiccup! Here you are! I have been waiting for you to wake up, I tasked our friends with cleaning the mess the people made yesterday, and we need all the available hands," spoke Astrid, as Hiccup joined her.

The dragon riders cleaned the Great Hall for the most of the day, and were finally done, just as the sun was begging to disappear. "Great job guys, now lets have more dragon training," spoke Hiccup as the twins instantly dropped on the ground.

"Hiccup, I don't think that Meatlug has enough energy to do much exercising," spoke Fishlegs, as Hiccup climbed on Toothless.

"Alright, the last one to get to the Dragon Island will clean Mildew's farm for a month," quickly spoke Astrid as she grinned. Everyone quickly jumped on their dragons, and began flying.

"Yea!" screamed Hiccup as he flew very quickly, flying ahead of everyone else.

"Oh no you wont," spoke Astrid, as Stormfly sped up, and the pair began catching up with Hiccup and Toothless. The two dragon riders and their dragons flew next to each other, circling the other.

"I love my life," spoke Hiccup as Astrid jumped from her dragon on Toothless, and kissed the boy on the cheek. She then grinned, and jumped back at her dragon.

While the group flew in the air, a girl with black hair climbed on her Changewing Dragon and flew in the air. The girl was happy. She flew next to her teacher, who was amazing. The older woman had a great mastery of non-verbal communication with dragons, and she was also a fearless rider, who was not afraid to stand on her dragon, while the Stormcutter dragon was flying.

After a large Bewilderbeast dragon brought them food, the pair returned to their sanctuary, where they sat, and began eating their fish. "You still don't remember your past, do you?" asked Valka, as she looked at her protégé.

"No, I don't. The only thing I know is that my name is Heather. I don't remember much else," spoke the girl.

"I hope that one day you will. But don't think about the past much, and think about the future," smiled the older woman

"Now, what does my little niece want to do?" grinned Valka as she poked Heather, and then run away. The girl laughed, and ran at the woman. Heather was happy that she learned that this Valka, the Dragon Master, was actually her Aunt.

Later that day, Hiccup climbed of Toothless, and walked towards his home. The boy was tired, and he wanted to sleep.

"Hiccup!" spoke Astrid as she ran at him, and then looked at the boy.

"Astrid, is there a problem," spoke Hiccup

"Hiccup, I realize that over the last few months we helped each other a lot. I remember how you tried to save all of us back on the Outcast Island. What I am trying to say, is that I realize that I care very deeply about you. Will you be my boyfriend?" Asked Astrid

"I thought a guy is supposed to ask?" began Hiccup

"Shut up," spoke Astrid, as the two kissed.

"Do you see, sis? A new agent of destruction is born, and its name is Hicstrid!" spoke Tuffnut as Ruffnut giggled.

"That's it," cried Astrid as she broke the kiss and ran at the twins, who promptly decided to escape. Hiccup was happy; he and Astrid became a couple.

A/N: here is the end of HTTYD/Brave crossover. Stay tuned, as I will begin working on part 3 soon.

I decided that Valka recognized her niece, but that is the only thing besides her own name that Heather knows. She does not know that Berk has a dragon friendly policy.


End file.
